This project involves the determination of structure/function and biosynthesis of a membrane-bound lipo-peptidophosphogalactomannan from a Penicillium species. Work proposed for the coming year is divided into five categories: 1) using carbon-13 NMR spectroscopy to locate the specific positions of attachment of phosphoethanolamine/phospho-N,N'-dimethylaminoethanol on mannosyl residues of phosphomannan, 2) determine the influence of the nutrients in the growth medium on yield of peptidophosphogalactomannan secreted, 3) determine the properties of the intracellular soluble peptidophosphogalactomannan using various physical techniques, 4) using protoplasts of P. charlesii locate the membranes which contain lipo-peptidophosphogalactomannan and start isolating and characterizing the poylymer from the protoplasts, and 5) isolate and purify the enzyme responsible for the removal of the lipid residue from lipo-peptidophosphogalactomannan.